Un dernier soir d'été
by LadySammy
Summary: Petit hommage à Oscar


**Un dernier soir d'été**

Un bruit assourdissant parvenait jusqu'à elle à travers les ruelles poussiéreuses de la capitale. Le dos appuyé contre le mur glacé, la tête baissée, elle s'accordait encore quelques secondes de répit. Cette douleur lancinante ancrée au fond de son cœur ne la quittait toujours pas, et c'est avec peine qu'elle refoula des larmes qu'elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait trop pleuré, il était temps d'agir maintenant…

Oscar de Jarjayes, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se redressa difficilement et prit une grande inspiration. Les autres devaient l'attendre depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Le pas encore hésitant, elle remonta la ruelle sombre, grimpa les quelques marches et fut aussitôt entraînée par la foule envahissante. Le temps d'un instant, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être étouffée, mais une main puissante vint agripper son bras gauche et l'entraîna dans la bonne direction. Alain lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et lui fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'ombre imposante qui se détachait au bout du faubourg Saint Antoine. Ils étaient arrivés. Oscar leva son regard voilé vers ce bâtiment qui se tenait là comme un défi, ou une menace. La Bastille…

De l'autre côté de Paris, les rues étaient désertes, et c'était au grand galop que le cavalier remontait à présent les grandes artères parisiennes. Ce calme apparent ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes et il talonna de plus belle sa monture, qui fila vers les quartiers Est de Paris. Malheureusement le bruit lointain des canons et le brouillard noir de poussière qui s'élevait à l'horizon le forçaient à admettre que toutes les rumeurs étaient vraies : le peuple attaquait la Bastille ! Poussé par un étrange pressentiment, le comte de Fersen s'engouffra dans la rue Saint Antoine et ralentit son allure…

Elle était là, plantée face à cette prison historique qui semblait la narguer, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas encore rejoint ses hommes et s'était mise en retrait, observant d'un œil absent le peuple de Paris prendre d'assaut la forteresse médiévale, avec une rage et une ténacité peu communes. Les coups fusaient de toute part et les explosions la faisaient sursauter, comme une gifle qu'elle recevait à chaque fois. Un instant elle hésita. Etait-ce bien là la voie qu'elle devait suivre ? Ce chemin ensanglanté parsemé de cris et de violences ? A cette vision cauchemardesque s'opposa subitement à elle le paysage enchanteur de Versailles. Un instant elle se crut retournée quelques années en arrière, au milieu des roses parfumées de Versailles. « Pauvre Marie Antoinette… Comme je vous plains. » Oscar baissa les yeux, résignée. Si les jardins de Versailles étaient féeriques, ils n'en étaient pas moins illusoires. « Pardonnez-moi ma reine, mais je ne peux faire autrement… Je ne peux. » Elle repensa malgré elle à ce soir orangé où elle l'avait quittée pour la dernière fois, se tenant fièrement agenouillée devant cette reine qu'elle aimait, mais à qui elle devait dire adieu. De nouvelles larmes se mettaient à couler le long de son visage éprouvé. Elle hésitait encore. Aurait-elle la force d'affronter encore tous ces coups et tout ce sang ? Serait-elle capable de défier sans remords la monarchie, la poignardant au plus profond de son cœur d'un coup sûrement fatal… ? Mais ce n'était plus l'hésitation, ni les remords, ni même la peur qu'elle ressentait au creux de son ventre, mais bien cette tristesse, cette déchirure qui ne la quittait plus depuis hier soir… Depuis le moment où il l'avait abandonnée dans ce monde de fureur.

Elle croisa le regard de son second, placé quelques mètres plus loin près des canons, semblant l'attendre. _Lui_ aussi devait l'attendre… Il faisait parti des leur, et était mort pour ses idées. Elle se refusait d'abandonner maintenant. Un léger sourire en coin vint illuminer son visage assombri, et le colonel Oscar de Jarjayes se dirigea en courant auprès des canons prêts à faire feu à son commandement.

_« Pour toi, mon André… »_

La foule était si excitée et si dense qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'étrange cavalier qui avait mis pied à terre, et qui avançait désormais lentement vers le lieu des affrontements, les traits dissimulés derrière son col relevé. Axel de Fersen retrouva le temps d'une seconde les agréables sensations de combat et de danger qu'il avait connues en Amérique, mais la peur ressentie ce jour-ci était d'une toute autre mesure. Aujourd'hui il était une proie potentielle, et une proie de choix. Mais il voulait voir de ses yeux ce peuple révolté prendre les armes contre leur souverain, et renverser, s'ils en étaient capables, des années de royauté. Il voulait juger par lui-même l'ampleur du danger, et être en mesure d'agir en conséquence s'il le fallait.

Arrivé à la hauteur des échauffourées, il se plaqua dans un renfoncement et embrassa la scène du regard. Son expérience militaire lui apprit rapidement que les forces étaient inégales, mais il ne fit pas l'erreur de sous-estimer la détermination de ces gens poussés par la faim et la colère. Il savait parfaitement de quoi ils étaient capables. Alors qu'il comptait le nombre des canons à disposition des parisiens, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Le souffle coupé, il contempla de ses yeux effarés cet ange blond qu'il connaissait si bien, donner des ordres à tout va.

« Oscar ! » Mais que diable faisait-elle là, au beau milieu de ce désordre bruyant et dangereux ! Après réflexion, il était évident qu'Oscar de Jarjayes ne pouvait être ailleurs qu'à cet endroit précis, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir de ses yeux son amie prendre elle-même les armes contre la monarchie. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, s'étaient-ils à ce point éloignés tous les deux ? … Depuis quand...? Il dut couper court à ses réflexions lorsque le bruit des canons retentit de plus belle. Cette fois on tirait des deux côtés. Poussé par un étrange sentiment de peur, Fersen s'avança encore plus près de la ligne de combat. Le cœur battant, il resta là à l'observer en silence, le visage fermé, elle qui prenait tous les risques face au feu de l'ennemi. Oscar risquait sa vie à chaque seconde, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, pour la sauver. Jamais elle n'aurait par ailleurs accepté de déposer les armes et de le suivre pour se mettre à l'abri. Impuissant, il resta là à la regarder voler d'un canon à un autre, telle une furie, prête à tout pour remporter la victoire. Son regard habituellement si calme et posé reflétait un tel feu qu'il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Rarement il avait eu l'occasion de la voir aussi déterminée et intrépide. Il serra brusquement les poings, s'empêchant de crier, lorsqu'il vit un boulet de canon exploser à seulement dix mètres d'elle. Elle était inconsciente ! Crispé à l'extrême, il vivait avec elle chaque seconde du combat, sursautant au moindre éclat qui volait à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle. Paradoxalement, cette guerrière farouche lui parut plus belle que jamais, et l'image d'une beauté sortant tout droit de ses rêves les plus fous lui revint en mémoire. Oui, elle était sûrement aussi belle que ce soir d'automne où Oscar avait osé la plus incroyable des folies pour lui : jouer le rôle d'une femme le temps d'un menuet inoubliable… Le cœur serré, il continua de la regarder de loin, et se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il devait quand même tenter d'aller la chercher au milieu de ce carnage.

« Je vous en prie Oscar…Prenez garde…Par pitié… ! »

Oscar ne se souciait nullement de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Sortant l'épée de son fourreau, elle le pointait maintenant avec audace vers les remparts gris de la Bastille. Hurlant tant qu'elle pouvait, elle oubliait tout, sa douleur, ses craintes, et ne voulait qu'une chose, faire tomber ces murs insolents.

« Angle à 45 degrés !... Parés à tirer… Feu ! »

Elle sentit dans son dos le souffle puissant des canons. Elle répéta son ordre et vit avec une joie féroce les murs s'éventrer. Alain passa près d'elle, lui donnant une légère tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule. Ils savaient que la partie était pratiquement gagnée.

Soudainement apaisée, Oscar baissa son épée et se mit à sourire doucement. Elle avait réussi, et avait tenu sa promesse, pour _lui_… Sereine, elle leva la tête vers _lui_, le regard légèrement voilé de larmes, et lui sourit de nouveau. Elle sentit à peine la rafale de balles la transpercer de part en part, en un dixième de seconde. Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête frapper le sol rocailleux qu'elle se rendit compte. Le corps comme transpercé de couteaux, elle était paralysée par la douleur, et le goût amer de son sang commençait déjà à s'écouler le long de ses lèvres tremblantes.

L'esprit dans le brouillard, elle se sentait maintenant étrangement loin de tout. Sa vie défilait à toute vitesse devant son regard brisé, ne lui laissant que l'âpre sensation d'une vie gâchée, qui commençait à peine. Son cœur meurtri revit à travers ses larmes douloureuses toutes les occasions manquées d'une vie trop courte, entre parades illusoires, et menuets nocturnes désenchantés.

Bousculé par la foule ivre de joie, le comte de Fersen restait de marbre. C'était donc arrivé… Il avait vu son corps se soulever sous le choc des coups de feu, puis s'écrouler violemment au sol. Effaré par cette vision d'horreur, il s'était plaqué davantage encore contre le mur, le regard rivé vers l'endroit où elle était tombée. « Oscar… Oscar… »

Répétant son nom dans un murmure sans fin, il ne savait que faire, tant il était choqué par ce qui était arrivé. Cette impitoyable vérité… Elle était morte. Il ne cachait même plus ses larmes lorsqu'il vit ses hommes l'emporter à l'abri des combats, telle un ange déchu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit que tout était fini.

Au bout de longues minutes éprouvantes, Fersen parvint à se dégager de la foule euphorique, et s'engagea dans une rue voisine plus calme. Tous ces gens explosant de joie sans retenu lui donnaient la nausée. Il parcourut quelques rues de plus, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque les cris de victoire n'étaient pour lui plus qu'un murmure confus. Chancelant, la respiration saccadée, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Les images ensanglantées des combats ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit, et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser ces visions d'horreur, il se mit à pleurer presque malgré lui ; il pleurait comme rarement cela lui était arrivé dans sa vie, libérant par là un peu de cette douleur qui comprimait inlassablement son cœur. Elle était morte… devant ses propres yeux, et il avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver… Il était resté là, impassible, figé devant l'implacable réalité. Une peur traître monta peu à peu en lui, devant la violence de cette révolution naissante. Peur non pas pour lui, mais de perdre encore quelqu'un à qui il tenait plus que la vie même, sous les armes de cette révolte insensée. Oscar était forte et savait se battre, pourtant elle était tombée elle aussi. Dieu seul savait ce que pouvait désormais advenir d'Elle…

Séchant ses dernières larmes, il remonta en selle. Les mains encore tremblantes, il prit une bonne minute pour retrouver sa légendaire assurance, avant de partir au grand galop vers Versailles.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque le comte de Fersen franchit les grilles dorées de Versailles. La course effrénée à travers les rues de Paris lui avait donné le temps nécessaire pour se reprendre, du moins voulait-il se le faire croire. Plus soucieux que jamais, il songeait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir Lui dire, quand on l'introduisit auprès de leurs majestés.

Le petit salon était en effervescence ; les ministres et divers conseillers s'apostrophaient les uns les autres, argumentaient leur point de vue quant à la position à tenir en la circonstance, allant même jusqu'à crier, presque s'insulter. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, un homme imposant par sa taille, mais irrémédiablement perdu dans ce flot de conseils, se tenait, silencieux et le regard inquiet. Fersen eut pitié de lui, de ce roi qui ne demandait qu'à bien faire, mais qui ne parvenait jamais à atteindre ses buts. Un peu en retrait, au fond de la salle, une femme observait la scène qui se jouait devant elle, cette tragi-comédie dont elle était l'héroïne involontaire et forcée. Pourtant son regard exprimait toute la volonté et la dignité dont elle pouvait être capable. Seules ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes trahissaient sa nervosité intérieure. Lorsque le comte s'approcha, il put remarquer les larmes discrètes que Marie-Antoinette parvenait à contenir avec tout le courage qui lui restait. Elle retint un cri de surprise et de soulagement quand elle le vit s'incliner devant elle en une profonde révérence.

« Mon ami… vous ici ! Si vous saviez quel soulagement votre présence m'apporte ! »

« Majesté, je suis venu aussitôt après avoir appris ce que les parisiens faisaient… Je suis à vos ordres Madame. »

« Vous êtes bien le seul sur lequel je puisse encore compter… Ce n'est pas cette révolte qui m'inquiète, mais bien de voir à quel point nous sommes seuls, ici, à Versailles ! »

Axel de Fersen observa avec tristesse la reine se retourner vers la salle, le regard empli de haine et de colère. Le plus grand des dangers ne venait peut être pas des petites gens de Paris…

« Madame, il faut que je vous parle. Accordez-moi un entretien, c'est important. »

Marie-Antoinette ne remarqua même pas le ton impérieux du comte, et s'empressa de quitter la salle bruyante. Le comte de Fersen referma la porte sur eux, le cœur battant, et le regard teinté d'une inquiétude qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

Marie-Antoinette s'approcha de la grande fenêtre dorée et se perdit le temps d'un instant dans les jardins fleuris du parc. Son visage fatigué s'illumina d'un petit sourire, avant de retrouver une gravité que le comte ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ainsi Madame, le roi et vous, êtes déjà au courant de la situation à Paris. Que va décider sa majesté ? »

« Le pauvre homme ne le sait lui-même… Certains de nos ministres nous conseillent d'aller nous réfugier à Rambouillet ou à Fontainebleau. J'hésite à partir, après tout ce n'est qu'une petite révolte facile à réprimer ! »

«… Madame, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… C'est pour cela aussi que je suis venu ici. »

« … Quelle est cette nouvelle ? »

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort du colonel Oscar de Jarjayes… »

Malgré lui, le regard sombre d'Axel de Fersen s'embuait de nouveau. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnaient en lui comme un écho mortel auquel il ne pouvait encore y croire. Il baissa la tête, honteux de se montrer aussi faible, mais surtout secrètement blessé par cette mort brutale qui lui faisait horreur, de cet être qu'il chérissait toujours autant après toutes ces années passées. Marie-Antoinette, elle, n'avait pas bougé, ni même parlé. Elle était restée stoïque, mais les larmes qu'elle versait maintenant, témoignaient de la déchirure silencieuse de son cœur meurtri. Seul bougeaient ses lèvres, dans un murmure muet prononçant son prénom : « Oscar… » Enfin elle craqua, et se laissa aller dans des sanglots non dissimulés, abandonnant sa fragile dignité de Reine, dans les bras du comte de Fersen.

« Je ne peux y croire… Oscar est si forte, si courageuse, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je l'ai vue de mes yeux Madame… »

Face à tant de détresse, Fersen avait su aussitôt reprendre son assurance, et avait soutenu une Marie-Antoinette effondrée jusqu'à un fauteuil.

« Ainsi c'en est bien fini, je n'ai plus personne sur qui je puisse compter… Oscar a toujours été là pour moi, que vais-je devenir ici, entre une noblesse qui me trahit un peu plus chaque jour et un peuple qui me hait ! »

Fersen resta muet, et ressentit de nouveau cette peur de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Elle. Que faire face à tout un pays dirigé contre soi ? …

« Fersen, mon ami, mon seul ami, dites-moi comment est-elle…comment est-elle morte ? »

« Je… Elle… elle a été prise au milieu des combats lors de l'attaque de la Bastille, Madame. Elle a reçu une balle perdue… »

Le visage encore sillonné par les larmes, Marie-Antoinette lui sourit, le regard clairvoyant.

« Je comprends… Je vous remercie de votre prévenance. Je ne veux me souvenir que des temps heureux, ceux où j'avais donné à Oscar toute ma confiance et mon amitié. Elles étaient cent fois méritées, et je ne les regretterai jamais… Je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas trahie et qu'elle est restée fidèle à elle-même jusqu'au bout. Cela me suffit… Oui… Cela me suffit. »

Calme, et le regard de nouveau assuré, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers le comte, toujours assis. Il fut frappé par la dureté du regard qu'elle lui renvoyait. Les lèvres serrées, la Reine avait retrouvé toute son assurance, et s'était dotée d'une sévérité qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez elle auparavant.

« Je vous jure mon ami que jamais je n'abandonnerai. Je suis Reine de France, je tiendrai mon rang. Je détestais cette révolte, ou cette « révolution » comme ils disent ! Je la hais à présent. Le Roi et moi ne partirons pas de Versailles.

Je resterai toujours cette reine qu'Oscar de Jarjayes a protégée. Tout comme elle, je resterai fidèle envers moi-même… »

_« Que dieu vous protège madame… »_

Le soir tombait en ce quatorzième jour de Juillet, amenant avec lui un léger vent frais qui calma pour un temps les esprits. Sur la terrasse, les bras appuyés contre la rambarde de marbre, Axel de Fersen laissait son regard fatigué errer sur les jardins vides du parc. L'image d'Oscar le hantait encore, et ne voulait plus quitter ses pensées assombries. Il revoyait en permanence cet instant où elle était partie, pliée sous le poids des balles qui ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance. Il sentait insidieusement que quelque chose changeait, qu'une page importante se tournait. Ce vent nouveau qui se levait, tel une ombre broyant tout sur son passage, l'effrayait, il l'admettait. Il avait juré de donner sa vie pour Elle, mais était-il seulement de taille ?... Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Oscar… Rien.

Il essuya d'un geste rageur une nouvelle larme qui vint se perdre sur le marbre glacé de la terrasse. Le soleil déclinait doucement face à lui, illuminant les eaux miroitantes du grand canal. Les rayons orangés vinrent éclairer les traits tirés du comte de Fersen. A l'horizon, l'astre solaire déclinait peu à peu, sous les larmes d'adieu du comte. Une ère disparaissait, et laisserait bientôt place à un nouveau monde. Un monde où, il le sentait, il n'aurait plus sa place.

_« Seigneur, donnez-moi encore la force de La sauver… Par pitié. »_

Les derniers rayons s'échappaient de l'horizon, embrasant le ciel d'ombres aussi rouges que l'était cette révolution.

Bientôt il allait faire nuit ; devant le regard trouble d'Axel de Fersen, les ultimes rais de lumière s'éteignirent, en une précieuse seconde, tout comme la vie s'était échappée ce jour-là d'Oscar François de Jarjayes.

**Fin**


End file.
